The field of this invention relates to artists tools and more particularly to a drawing board assembly which facilitates usage of the drawing board by permitting the drawing board to be located at various positions.
Artists not only create drawings and paintings within a studio but also may move to another site or an outdoor site and possibly even on a vehicle, such as a boat, train or the like. In order for the artist to create such a drawing or painting, certain tools are required. Typical tools are some form of an easel, brushes, paints, etc. There is a need for some type of a drawing board assembly which facilitates portability and also includes some type of a storage chamber which facilitates containing of artists materials.
Previously, there have been attempts at designing drawing board assemblies. However, these drawing board assemblies have been rather complex in construction and bulky in size. Also, the drawing board assemblies of the prior art have not been readily adjustable to various positions as in the creating of a drawing, it is normally preferred to position the drawing in various positions in order to make it easier to draw certain portions of the drawing.